


In Another World.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fledglings, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Another World.

Everything was too much

He could feel his heart throb in every extremity, even in the tips of his fingers. Blood rushing through his veins, making is face flush a bright red as the rain further soaked him to the bone. HIs clothes were heavy as the clung to his skin. The boy's skin was numb with cold, but he willed his burning legs to carry him faster through the dark and uncertain forest.

The leaves ruffled in the wind overheard, providing a slight roar


End file.
